


Blind camera

by YGXGBSJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGXGBSJ/pseuds/YGXGBSJ
Summary: 上下其手





	Blind camera

“哟罗本，大家晚上好，这里是你的小娜，今天白天预告了说晚上洗澡要测评的那款香氛沐浴液呢，我刚刚已经使用完毕了，现在唔···是晚上十一点，已经很晚了还有这么多朋友在看直播真的很感谢大家···”罗渽民刚洗完澡，头发都还未完全干就箍着发带打开了直播——作为一名刚刚起步的主播，他必须尽职尽责抓住现有的一点粉丝然后再慢慢扩大  
“内，那么我就简短地做一个测评反馈然后解答一下大家的一些问题吧，首先呢···”当罗渽民对着电脑屏幕认真讲解时，李帝努刚好围着条浴巾从浴室出来，原本裸着上身发现他在直播便随手抄起一件背心套上了，悄悄绕到他身后看着他一本正经地解答着一些有的没的问题。  
“‘小娜早点休息’，内，我知道啦谢谢！‘小娜身后是什么？’，我身后是我家的衣柜，嗯。‘小娜身后有个人啊啊啊啊’，莫？”罗渽民回过头，看见了满脸憨笑的李帝努“呀！吓我一跳！你站在哪里干嘛！”又迅速转回来“哟罗本，很抱歉，我的朋友吓到了大家···‘想见见娜娜的朋友呢’，可以啊，jeno呀，我的粉丝们想见见你呢！”  
“诶？可以吗？”李帝努惊讶地坐了下来，看着屏幕里的自己和渽民睁大了眼睛“噢！好神奇！”  
“来跟大家打个招呼！”罗渽民拍拍他的背，像在哄小孩一样  
“噢···大家好···”  
“哈哈哈哈，观看人数变多了呢，‘两个大帅哥’，内谢谢···”  
李帝努安静地坐在一边，看着电脑屏幕里的罗渽民出神，时不时还要配合他憨笑两下搭句腔。李帝努干脆转过头假装在东张西望：他的睡衣上面没有扣紧，露出一大片白皙的肌肤，视线绕过锁骨攀上脖颈，突出的喉结随着他喝水一上一下地移动着，顺着往上，看到他正在认真看评论的侧脸，湿润的嘴唇微张，还带着一滴未干的水。明明开着空调，自己却感觉身体在逐渐发热。  
他把手绕到罗渽民身后，钻进了他睡衣的下摆，在他散发着幽香的肌肤上游移。罗渽民被吓了一跳，猛地直了背，睁大眼一脸疑惑地瞟了他一眼又迅速回到直播当中。李帝努见他没什么反应，便更加得寸进尺，慢慢把手转战到了前面，抚着他坚实的胸膛，有意无意地用手指触碰着他的乳头。  
“‘明天要考试今晚却失眠了’，这是不安的表现哦~嘶~可以···试着···嗯···回想一下复习过的···”罗渽民转过头去瞪了一眼李帝努，李帝努若无其事地盯着屏幕，手上却越来越放肆，用指甲在他的乳尖上刮擦着。  
“内，‘男朋友直到现在也没回消息怎么办’，可能是睡着了哦···”罗渽民把手伸进浴巾里，使劲在他腿上拧了一下，疼得李帝努叫出了声赶紧收手。  
他掀开浴巾，发现大腿上都紫了一小块。还真下得去手···正想着，一抬头发现罗渽民的睡裤中间竟然鼓起来一块。到底还是起作用了啊···这小子···罗渽民还在尽心尽力跟最后的几位粉丝聊着天，脸上的笑容都快甜出蜜来。李帝努忽然“心生歹念”，他看着屏幕，手却猝不及防地覆上了罗渽民的“小帐篷”，上下摩擦着。  
“大家好像都是学生呢，明天不用上~课吗？”罗渽民感受到“不速之客”之后，瞳孔骤然放大，却又不敢有所作为。  
李帝努悄悄瞟了他一眼，脸上顿时挂上了微笑，眼睛弯成了两道桥。他直接拉下了他的裤子，那坚硬的巨物一下子像是得到了解脱般弹了出来。  
罗渽民话还没说完，脸上的笑容迅速消失了，转瞬闪过一丝堂皇，坐在那里一动也不敢动，只能假装看评论张着嘴不说话。李帝努嘴角挂起“胜利者”的微笑，手愈发疯狂，开始握住柱身慢慢地上下撸动着。  
“哟罗本，今天已经很晚了，很高兴能跟大家分享，我们明天再见吧！谢谢大家哦！晚安！”罗渽民迅速说出一连串的话，连平时下播前的“比心三连”都没做就匆匆关闭了直播，然后用力拍开了李帝努的手。  
“呀！你疯了吗！”他白皙的小脸变得通红，不知是因为生理反应还是生气  
李帝努笑着看着他，噘着嘴气鼓鼓的样子配上可爱的卡通发带，这不是在惹人疯狂吗？  
罗渽民忽然意识到裤子还没穿上，连忙转过身想拉上裤子，结果突然被李帝努拦腰抱起，都来不及蹬腿挣扎就被狠狠摔在了床上。  
李帝努抓住他的两个手腕压在他的头旁边，跪在他拼命想合上的双腿间，压低身子凑在他耳朵旁边：“是啊，我疯了呢！”  
“呀！”罗渽民不满的嚎叫还没喊完就被李帝努的激吻给堵在了嘴里。他用舌头撬开他的牙关，与他缠绕在一起，试图用舌头探索他的整个口腔。罗渽民哪能抵得住这种，瞬间就崩了防线，浑身瘫软下来，除了那处坚挺。李帝努感受到他的那根东西抵住了自己早已胀大的炽热，于是慢慢上下挪动，用毛巾摩擦着他的龟头。  
当李帝努褪下他的裤子解下自己身上的毛巾时，发现毛巾上竟有一小块湿润，低下头一看，罗渽民的阴茎顶端亮晶晶的一片。他轻笑一声，扒开他的睡衣，低下头去在他胸前表演，沐浴液的幽香萦绕在鼻尖，刺激得他愈发滚烫。由于刚刚直播时的刺激，他的乳头早已高高挺立着便于他入口吮吸噬咬。  
“嗯~哦~疼！啊~”罗渽民闭着眼，眉头拧成了一团  
李帝努哪里管那么多，手又往下探，握住他的巨物开始运动，手上不一会儿就粘上一片晶莹  
“嘶~啊~快一点，再快一点~”  
他偏偏在这时候放慢，然后又攀上他的耳：“怎么样，刚刚是谁说不要的？”  
“嗯~要~jeno呀，切拜~”  
“可是我的也等不及了呢”他将自己的炽热搁在他平坦的小腹上摩擦，像一条黑红的蟒蛇游弋在他白皙的肌肤上  
罗渽民此时心里也像是攀上了一条蛇一般，双腿不自觉地打开了，迷迷糊糊地说着话：“进来，要，进来~”  
“嗯？要什么？进什么啊？”李帝努看着他情迷意乱的样子想逗逗他  
“要，jeno的，进，jaemin的，里面···”罗渽民有些不好意思  
“刚刚是谁说不要的？嗯？”  
“要~jeno呀~”罗渽民撅起粉嘟嘟的小嘴，开始撒娇  
李帝努这才扶住自己的肉柱对准他的穴口，却还不进去，慢慢摩擦着  
“今天是谁说我是亲故的啊？是亲故吗？”  
罗渽民心里像是被一千只蚂蚁咬一般，紧咬着嘴唇，额头上渗出汗珠：  
“拿呀，拿呀，jeno呀我错了~”  
“叫欧巴”  
“jeno欧巴，是老公，老公，我错了~”  
“嗯，乖”李帝努终于露出了满意的微笑，其实下身早就胀得不行了，他拂开罗渽民额前汗湿的碎发，落下轻轻一吻“那么，进来咯”  
“嗯啊~”罗渽民感觉下身瞬间被填满，李帝努的坚挺像一条龙一样直冲深处  
“嗯嗯~啊~噢~好大~啊~慢一点···哈···慢···慢一点啊啊啊~”罗渽民头左右摆动着  
李帝努举起他的一条腿，搭在自己肩上，让他开到最大，下身疯狂挺动着。  
“噢噢噢噢~啊~要坏了，欧巴的···太···太大了···啊~jaemin尼~受不了了~”不愧是主播，一连串可以说这么多胡话“我要出来了，要来了，额啊~”一股白色的浆液从罗渽民颤抖着的肉棒射出，沾在了他们的小腹上。  
“宝贝忍一忍哦，欧巴···嗯···马上就···啊···就给你···”李帝努见他已经撑不住，加快了频率“嗯~哦~啊~~~”一股热流直冲进罗渽民的体内，刺激得他攥紧了床单，全身上下直到脚指尖都用力地绷直着。  
“呼”李帝努长舒一口气，趴在罗渽民身上喘着粗气，还未完全软下来的肉棒依然留在他的体内没有退出来  
“jeno呀，撒浪嘿哟”  
罗渽民忽然伸手抱住他的头，五指插进他茂密的头发。李帝努闭上眼，鼻尖萦绕着沐浴液淡淡的幽香。


End file.
